Zidane's Quest
by Zidane04
Summary: Zidane and some friends seek out to find the mystical Phoenix Stone!


Zidane's Quest  
  
When Zidane was just a child, he always wanted to find the mystical Phoenix Stone, but where it was, was so secret, that not many people knew that it existed. Zidane was about 6 years old, when he became interested in the Phoenix Stone, starting to read books, asking people in his village, "Asklarten", but he did not get that much information. The people of Asklarten did not know anything about it, and all the books that he had read, also did not tell him very much information. On Zidanes 7th birthday, he still did not know much, but his knowledge on the Stone was rising. Zidane, about every week asked people around Asklarten if they have found out anything about The Phoenix Stone. Still, nothing. As Zidane got more and more frustrated, he went to the Mystical Temple of Knowledge. The Elder of the village lives in this Temple, so Zidane decided to enter, and ask to learn about the Phoenix Stone. He sat on a very soft, red cushion, as he waited to be told to speak. "Yes little child, how can I guide you?" said a voice, which sounded far away. So Zidane, a little scared to ask, says, " um, mister, I wish to ask you something." "what do you wish to learn about, child?" asked the voice, very calmly. Zidane replied, " um, sir, I wish to learn about the Legendary Phoenix Stone" A figure emerged from the shadows, and sat in a big, blue, jeweled throne. Zidane was still kind of scared, wondering how the Elder of Knowledge would react. The Elder said, scratching his head, " young child, the Phoenix Stone is very legendary indeed, but I shall tell you what I know." "The-Thank you Elder!" Zidane said satisfied that finally someone knew some information about the Stone. The Elder said, still, in a calm voice," You are very much welcome child." The Elder started to speak, all you could here was the calm voice of the great Elder of Knowledge, through out the Temple. "The Phoenix Stone was passed down, through generation, and generation, but not just to any one...It was passed down to the "special" child. The "special" child would keep the Great Phoenix Stone with him, until the next special child was born... As told by the other Elders, The Phoenix Stone would bring good luck, and courage, to the person who held the Phoenix Stone. There was also something else...Only the special child could have the Stone in their possession...If any other person, any ordinary person, held the stone, it would burn their hand. The reason was, because, as we all know, The Legendary Phoenix Bird, was always on fire,and that's why stone stone will be hot forever, to any other person...except the special person. At one time, The Legendary Phoenix lost this stone, and the special child found it, so it just became a very cherished treasure. That's how it was passed down, and passed down. Each special child had a baby, and that baby, became the next Special child, and that repeats. No one really knows the exact location of the Phoenix Stone, but I heard from many other Elders, that it is in The Dark Beach. But we all know how big The Dark Beach is. And that child, is all I know..." Zidane said very satisfied indeed, " Wow Great Elder, thank you so much, finally, I know something about the great stone!" "you are very welcome Young Zidane, but why do you wish to learn about the Stone?" asked the Elder. Zidane said, lying, " Oh, I am just interested" Zidane did not mention why, he just ran out of the Temple, He didn't mention that he was actually going to try and find the Stone.  
  
The next day, Zidane went to school, and was talking to his friends, and telling them how much that he knew about the Legendary Stone. Some of his friends didn't believe him, until he told them that he learned it from the Elder. Then, the ones how did not believe, now believed him. At night, when Zidane was sleeping, he was having the same dream, over and over...It was about the Stone, he was dreaming that he found it, and he could handle the Stone without being burnt. He was dreaming that he was the special child. The thing was, it took him a long time to find it. The Quest he went on to find the Stone was very dangerous, but when he was leaving his village, he found a dagger. He always woke up when he found the stone. One day at school, he was learning about a legendary magic, called "summoning". The teacher was teaching about the summon, Bahamut. Zidane wasn't into all of that, but as he was almost sleeping on his desk, from boredom, his principal came in, to introduce two new students to the class. The principal apologized for interrupting the class, and started to speak... " Hello children, I have two new students to introduce to the class...First of all, This is Vivi, he is 9 years old, like all of you, and Vivi will tell you a bit about him self. Vivi, please, tell us about your self". Vivi said very shyly, " well, um, I am studying Black Magic, and I am nine, and I like to go on adventures!" Thank you Vivi!" said the principal. "Next, this is Garnet! Garnet, please, tell us about your self!" said the principal enthusiastically. Garnet said, also shyly but smiling, " Well, I am 9 years old, and I am studying the art of White Magic. oh yeah, and I am also a princess!" The principal said to the class, " Thanks you two, now students, I would like you to treat them with the same respect that you would like to be treated with, that will be all!" After the principal left, the teacher said to the two new student, " Ok you two, take you seats where ever there is an open desk" Garnet sat beside Zidane, on the Right side, and Vivi on the left side. Zidane didn't pay much attention to Vivi, but he did to Garnet. Zidane thought Garnet was beautiful, but he didn't think a guy like him could get a princess. Vivi and Zidane became friends very quickly. Zidane was telling Vivi about The Phoenix Stone, and how he was going to go on a Quest to find the stone him self. Just as they were talking, Garnet came over, and asked Zidane if he minded if she hung out with them. Zidane and Vivi both said No, please, go ahead. Zidane started telling Garnet what he told Vivi, and surprisingly enough, she was interested!  
  
After school, Zidane went over to Vivi's house, and asked him to come out and play, Vivi went to ask his mom, and he was allowed out. Zidane remembered in class, that Vivi was studying Black Magic. When Vivi came back out, Zidane asked Vivi what he knew about black magic. Vivi said only one thing. " I only know the Fire Spell" Zidane didn't believe him, so he asked him to prove it. Vivi said some words, and sure enough, a fire ball was in his hand! Well, Zidane was very scared at first, but actually became very interested. As Zidane and Vivi were walking down the street, to go to the park, they heard a female voice in the distance. As they turned around to look, the voice was already beside them. It was Garnet! Garnet, not having any friends, because she was new, decided to hang around with Zidane and Vivi. Garnet did not know this, nor did any body else, but Zidane kind of liked Garnet. Now, all three of them were heading to the park. Once they got there, there was four swings, but one was taken. So, as they were just about to get on the swings, 3 other kids came, took the swings, and laughed at them. Garnet, Vivi, and Zidane were very mad. Vivi, wanting to use the swing, for his first time, got really angry and decided to get the swings back, for him and his two new friends. So, Vivi concentrated, and a Fire Ball appeared in his hand, and He said to the three kids, "You get off our swings, orall you will be seeing is my fire Ball!" Garnet and Zidane were very supprised. The kids were screaming, "Don't hurt us! we were going to give the swings to you!"The kids jumped off the swings, and ran out of the park. Zidane started to ask Vivi," What was tha-" Then Vivi cut Zidane off. He said, " Think nothing of it, it never happend..." "Um, ok then let's swing!" Zidane said. Finally, Zidane, Vivi and Garnet were on the swings, and having fun. Zidane declaired a compitition. Who could jump the farthest. Zidane said while raising his hand,"If your in raise you hand!" Vivi and Garnet both put their hand up. Zidane said, " I'll start first, since i started this." So while the others were preparing, swinging higher and higher, Zidane jumped from the swing, and stood there to mark his place. Next, Vivi jumped, and didn't pass Zidane. Finally, Garnet jumped, but as she was jumping, she didn't land, she was levitating! after she had passed the others, she said, "Down" and down she came. Zidane asked, "Hey! what was that and how did you do it?" Garnet replyed," It's called Levitation, I floated!" Vivi said, " ok, but how!?" Garnet then said,"Remember in class, how i told you i am studying White Magic?" "Yes." Vivi and Zidane both said. "Well, thats a spell!" Garnet said. Zidane and Vivi very interested, screamed out, "WOW!" Garnet told them not to mention anything about this because she didn't think that anyone beleived Vivi and Garnet that they could actually do black and white magic, and they wanted it to sty that way. Vivi noded. "Alright" Zidane agreed. On their way back, Zidane asked if they wanted to stay for dinner at his house. Vivi and Garnet didn't know if they could, so they walked home, and asked. Ten minets later, they both came back, saying that they were allowd. o they all went up to Zidan's house for dinner, and they were having Roast Beef. After the Deliscious meal, Zidane wanted them to have a sleep over! So Zidane asked his mother, and she said yes, if it is okay with their parents. So Vivi and Garnet called, and they were allowd. The next morning, they woke up early and went back to the park. No one was there this time. At about 12:30, aster lunch, they had to go home. After saying their goodbyes, Zidane went back home. 


End file.
